


Sometimes You Have to Turn

by avgust



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgust/pseuds/avgust
Summary: Thranduil has summoned Galion after the incident with the dwarves.





	1. Chapter 1

He had been summoned.

Dear Valar, what ever was he going to say to properly explain his actions? Even though the whole incident with the dwarves and that mysterious hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins had turned out in the end for the better, the King of Greenwood had still summoned him.

How would Thranduil react? Would the Woodland King demand retribution and set him out as an example on insubordinate behavior, dispose him of his post, banish him? The queasy nervousness that grew within his stomach caused Galion to momentarily focus away from his panicked, foreboding thoughts while he paced the length of his room. He stopped pacing as his reflection presented itself to him within his standing mirror that he kept across from his bed in his small yet comfortable room. His reflection within the mirror gazed back at him, showing that he looked pale and frightened.

No longer being able to tolerate his appearance, he turned to pace the exact five strides that it would take for him to reach his bed where he would then turn to continue the five-stride pace back to his mirror.

"Just what would Thranduil do?" He wondered as he gathered and collected the various memories of his King from his past. He knew that the Woodland King was mighty in his anger, as he was just in his wisdom. He also knew that Thranduil had been the one that he had loved in secret for so long.

"Such futile attraction." He thought and sighed. Especially now that he had lost his King's favor. There was absolutely no justification he could claim to defend himself for his actions. He would have to stand guilty before his king. Galion closed his eyes while painful tears burned at the corners, pushing the thoughts of those illusive feelings from his mind. This was not the time to cry, for he knew he needed to focus on the present.

Galion stopped pacing when he heard the sound of footsteps approach and stop outside his bedchamber door. So it was time for him to be summoned. 'This is a bad sign.' He thought as he realized that guards had been sent to escort him. Thranduil probably thought he meant to evade his summons.

Quickly checking over his appearance before he opened his door, Galion looked into the faces of the solemn guards he knew so well.

"Butler Galion." A guard stepped forward, addressing him. "Please come with us!"

Galion nodded his head in compliance and he stepped out from his room into the servants' corridor that eventually led to the great hall before the throne room of the King. Galion closed his eyes momentarily as he fell into step with the two guards that led him to the audience room where Thranduil would be sitting on his wooden throne.

Just as the mental image of his King had formed within his mind, Galion was now gazing up at Thranduil who sat regal and stoic on his majestic wooden carved throne, just as always. His long silver hair was braided back with intricate braids that were knotted and clasped periodically with mithril balls. His hair was topped with a mithril crown painted a dark green in the fashion of forest leaves that complemented his forest green eyes. His irises were a light green in the centre that radiated out from the pupil to a darker green at the edges. Specks of silver were sprinkled around the irises that lent a certain harmony to his silver hair. His dark blue robes were trimmed with a silvery blue hem that reflected and shimmered beneath the glow of candles. Galion couldn't help but admire yet again the glorious sight that his king always presented.

Thranduil's forest green eyes shone magnificently as he let his gaze met that of Galion's.

"Leave!" Thranduil announced to the surprise of his court while he remained seated on his wooden throne, his piercing gaze never leaving Galion.

Galion averted his eyes while the king had spoken, and he continued to keep his gaze on the smooth stones that made up the cave floor instead of on the stunning youthful face of his king that he had gazed on so often before. He listened to the steps of the footsteps that belonged to Thranduil's court leaving the throne room, and he couldn't help but shudder when he thought that it was just Thranduil and him alone. Thoughts of nervousness and fear resurfaced within his mind, even as he mindfully tried to suppress those thoughts.

It wasn't until everyone had cleared the room that Thranduil finally addressed his long time butler.

"Galion." He rose from his throne and strode over to where Galion was. His walk was silent and graceful in its eternal elven elegance.

"Have you any thoughts as to why I have summoned you here?" He asked as he walked around Galion, until he came to stand directly before him.

Galion shook his head, seeing the satin hem from the robes, and muttered a soft reply. "Yes, my king."

He mindfully forced himself to keep his eyes on the blue satin hem of Thranduil's robes; else he would want to look at the face that had long ago captured his heart.

"You are fearful?" Thranduil's amused voice stated the obvious as his keen senses studied Galion's exhibited emotions. 'Though there is more that you are thinking that you wish not to disclose to me, though that is just as well.' he thought while he attentively observed Galion.

"Yes, that I am, my king."

"Have I ever given you any reason to fear me, Galion?" Thranduil noted to keep the surprise from surfacing in his voice. Galion had no reason to fear him.

"You have not, but I am here before you guilty."

"Guilty, say you?"

"I broke your law by drinking your wine, thus becoming intoxicated with the chief of the guards."

The still silence that ensued paralleled the emptiness of the audience room.

"Am I to be punished?" Galion"s nervous voice rose to a higher timbre.

Although Thranduil did possess a temper at times, he was not the harsh king that his father Oropher had been. Instead, Thranduil was noted for being a just and caring ruler over his subjects. His subjects loved their king, and it was often that Galion overheard conversations that included strong admiration and attraction to the King of Greenwood.

"And what punishment do you think I would chose to bestow on you? Humor me by telling me what punishment you think I should administer to you."

"Dispose me of my post, or possibly banish me."

The soft laughter was unnerving to Galion's ears that rolled from Thranduil's lips. The Woodland King had seated himself on his throne before he responded. "That is all that you have come to think of?"

Galion's confused and concerned gaze met his own as the two looked into each other's eyes. "My king," Galion just wanted to know what it was that Thranduil sought as he continued to kneel. "What is to be my punishment?"

"You are so quick to form the conclusion that I have brought you here for punishment? Galion, you have so little faith in me? How many years have you served me faithfully? Think you that I would forget your merit due to one incident that in the end resolved itself?"

Thranduil, tired with the way the conversation was going, again rose from his throne and walked to stand directly in front of Galion.

"Please rise." He ordered.

Galion did as Thranduil bade him, standing to a taller height than the Woodland King. Brown eyes stared directly into green eyes when Thranduil lifted Galion's chin to meet his gaze.

"You will not look at me?" A slight irritation could be noted within Thranduil's voice.

"Do not presume to think that I have been blind to your actions Galion. You do not mask as well as you would like to think the stolen glances at me that always linger longer than necessary. Nor do I fail to notice the way in which you manage to ever so slightly brush your hand against my own when you are refilling my glass. I have observed those actions as well as countless others. Furthermore, I can easily read your thoughts, for your eyes are the windows to your very soul. They tell me everything, even things you wish to hide."

Galion was trembling inside. He had not expected that he had been summoned by his king to discuss this. He wondered how long Thranduil had noticed, and he cursed his inability to mask his attraction to the one he so admired, the one he shouldn't feel attraction to.

"You tremble as if you are standing before one of the Valar. You are still fearful, though I have spoken not of punishment? " The question sounded more as a melancholic statement as Thranduil let his fingers brush gently across the smooth check of his long time butler. Ivory fingers burned his skin while their slight and stirring glide across his check stirred the tides within his heart.

Galion inhaled heavily before he continued. "It is not fear which makes me tremble, my king." He lied as he tried to rationalize what was happening.

"But it is fear, Galion. You fear your feelings more so than you fear me. You honestly believe that you cannot have feelings for me. Here I stand before you as your king, and you my servant. You feel unworthy of my love and feel that your own feelings have breached your duty to me."

"You are angry?" Galion's reasoning was slowly deducing that Thranduil was disgusted with him now that he knew of his attraction and feelings towards him. He was entitled to. Thranduil had just spoken that as his servant he should not have feelings for his king. But then why had Thranduil touched him in such an intimate way? And why was Thranduil speaking about this with such a strong note of melancholy within his voice, as if it saddened him that he, Galion, would not speak his mind?

"Galion." Thranduil shook his head as he began speaking. 'Why was it that Galion was so reluctant?'

"Come, let us continue this conversation in a more private setting." Thranduil walked past Galion who stood as if his feet had become as one with the stone of the floor.

Unmoving Galion tried to ease his spinning mind. 'How surreal this is becoming.' He thought as he noticed that Thranduil had stopped and was looking at him.

"Will you come, Galion? I would like to continue this conversation, just in a more discreet location."

Galion finally took a step towards Thranduil who had smiled when he had seen Galion's acceptance of his offer. Galion followed out from the throne room into the grand hall where those of Thranduil's court and his most trusted guards had gathered. Eyes followed Galion as the two left the grand hall that led them into the main corridor. Galion followed at a respectable distance from his King as the two turned into the hall that led to the residences of the royal family. The whole situation seemed unreal to Galion as he passed through the familiar halls, though with unfamiliar thoughts that he would probably forever correlate now with the ever-silent sculptures and tapestries that stood next to the stoic guards within the halls.

Thranduil stopped as they had now came to his private chambers.

"After you."

Thranduil indicated for Galion to enter. The door closed shut behind the Woodland King who walked past Galion further into the lit and rich rooms.

"Some wine?"

Galion nodded and walked to where Thranduil stood; interpreting Thranduil's intentions wrong as he reached for the wine bottle, ready to fill Thranduil's glass.

"I mean do you want some wine Galion?" Thranduil poured him a glass and then handed a goblet to the butler who blushed in his embarrassment.

"Thank you, my king." he sipped the sweet delicious red wine while avoiding his gaze from Thranduil.

"Galion." Thranduil began, not wanting unease to develop between them, not wanting the uncertainty of silence to stand between them anymore.

"As I have said before, I know your feelings. Can you honestly tell me that you do not see the feelings that I have developed for you as well? I have watched you more intensely than ever before during these long winter nights while I sat before my fireplace and you stayed back in the shadows, waiting for me to call it seemed, although I never did."

"I did not know my presence was disturbing to you." He walked forward and sat on the king's divan. Thranduil had already seated himself and had motioned for Galion to do the same.

"Not disturbing, Galion, but soothing. Your presence is constant and I find comfort in that." Thranduil slid closer to Galion, allowing a closer proximity between the two than ever before.

"I have not noticed before Galion, but your eyes hold a hint of gold in their dark brown depths." his hand rose and tucked back a loose strand of hair behind one of Galion's ears.

Galion turned his gaze to Thranduil, and blushed when he saw the intense look that was focused on him. "No, my king. My eyes are dull compared to your exquisite eyes..."

Galion would have continued, but Thranduil had taken the wine goblet from his hand, setting both his and Galion's aside. Galion watched as Thranduil turned back to him, leaning closer until their faces could feel the subtle breaths that escaped them. He closed his eyes with instinct before Thranduil's lips made contact with his own, teasing his lips with a soft kiss.

Satisfied that Galion had accepted his advances, Thranduil kissed him again, slowly with yearning. Deepening the kiss, he pressed his tongue forward into the opening mouth of his butler. Their kiss continued with uncertain but ardent passion, both elves trying to know each other from beyond the exterior. Gentle touches mirrored the kiss, hesitant at first, but mounting under the fervent arousal that grew within the two.

Finally, through need of air and that of words, Galion pulled away, locking glances with Thranduil.

"Now I lay my guilt before you my king. Do what whatever you want with me, for no longer do I fear."


	2. Chapter 2

“What is it that you want from me, Galion?” Thranduil's question was direct, and his eyes conveyed that he expected an answer.

Galion could no longer resist, nor did he want to. “It is your love that I want, for it is you that I love.”

Thranduil smiled when he heard Galion's words, pleased that he had accepted his advances. Through long and lonely years he had cherished Galion's constant presence, but now he craved something that was much more. The need for something that was far more meaningful ached deep within his heart. And here they both were, with Galion finally professing the love that he had been trying to hide through many long years.

He would have Galion this night.

He could see the affection radiate deep within Galion's brown eyes, layered both with love and with the lustful desire he had for him. It moved Thranduil, stirring within him passions that he had almost forgotten. Thranduil accepted the comfort that Galion gave to him, allowing himself to relax despite how quickly his arousal had swelled. The desire he had for Galion pulsated like a burning wave throughout his entire body. Thranduil wanted Galion. He wanted him like he had never craved another in such a long time.

“And the same is true for me, Galion. It is you that I now find myself drawn to.”

A smile so beautiful spread over Galion's face, and Thranduil's breath stilled as he took the sight in. His heart pounded within his chest, and Thranduil had to restrain himself from just throwing Galion down onto the divan and fucking him right then and there. But this was not how he wanted their first time together to proceed. He wanted more than just to make love to Galion – he needed to bond himself to the one who brought his lips to smile.

Galion drew closer on hearing Thranduil's words, knowing that he had touched a piece of Thranduil's heart. His own heart had certainly been moved by this moment, and it flamed with the love that he had tried so hard to subdue. But no more. Not ever again would he hide his love away.

This was all that Galion needed to hear for him to finally find his boldness. All uncertainties and worry had finally evaporated from his mind. All that was left was his yearning and desire for Thranduil, feelings that he knew he must act upon.

Galion let his fingers brush against Thranduil's face, feeling the soft and warm skin. He drew his fingers around the beautiful face that he loved to gaze upon and he cupped it, before he leaned in for another kiss.

Thranduil allowed Galion to claim his lips, conceding control of the kiss this time. He craved the warmth and tenderness he was feeling. He needed the love that Galion was offering to him. And Thranduil's arousal swelled, ignited by Galion's tender touch.

And it was Galion, and not Thranduil who had stood, offering his hand for him to follow. Thranduil smiled, as he followed him to his own bedchamber, understanding exactly what Galion was thinking, pleased that his once timid butler had agreed to become his lover.

In unison they unlaced their robes and tunics, eyes glued on another as the garments slowly fell away. In just a short time, leggings and boots had been discarded as well, pilled on the floor where they stood. Standing naked before each other, they let their eyes explore one another.

Exquisite did not even come close to the sight that greeted Galion, for if his King was majestic clothed, he was even more so now. He was beyond that, and Galion knew he possessed not the proper vocabulary to describe Thranduil.

Together they both moved onto Thranduil's bed, hearts pounding. It was Thranduil now who led their dance together. Warm and strong hands moved to Galion's shoulders, massaging into the tense muscles. Galion shuddered at the touch that brought his skin ablaze. And under the masterful work of the Woodland King, the very last of Galion's tension began to melt away. Thranduil continued caressing his skin, delighting in the exploration of his lover's body.

Thranduil enjoyed the way that Galion's skin seemed to flame under this touch. Hot and sweaty, the skin ignited, flushing to a delicious shade, and Thranduil knew that he never wanted to let go of Galion. No longer would his nights pass in solitude, and Thranduil smiled at the thought.

Galion felt Thranduil move even closer to him, embracing him from behind. “I want you Galion. I want you to be only mine.”

Galion shuddered at the words, excitement gripping him as he let the seductive voice roll through his mind. He turned his head, letting his lips find Thranduil's mouth once more. They kissed lovingly and tenderly, both fueled by their developing affection for one another.

Aching desire welled within Galion. He had wanted this for so long. His heart seemed to beat with the emphases of just how much he loved Thranduil, as it pounded in his chest. He yearned for only him. Thranduil's caresses and touch had nearly driven Galion wild with his need. But he wanted more. He needed more. He thought back to the long years in his life where he had futilely ached and longed for Thranduil, hidden in the shadows while his King shone bright in the light. Now that Thranduil finally offered to him what he wanted, Galion flamed alive. His erection swelled, his fae had never felt so elated.

A gasp escaped his lips when he felt Thranduil's fingers resume their exploration. This time they brushed over his taut nipples, eliciting moans of pleasure from Galion. His eyes shut, as he allowed the sensations to overwhelm him, sweeping him along in sweet pleasure. Galion wanted more, and Thranduil was happy to comply. He continued on with the exploration of his body, fingers kneaded and his tongue kissed down the planes of his torso, and then further down his body. Thranduil was hungry for Galion's body, and he could feel Thranduil's throbbing erection brush against him.

Galion expressed the pleasure that he was feeling, moaning while his body came even more alive. He arched his hips up, hoping Thranduil would administer the same attention to his aching erection. But Thranduil bade Galion to roll over, and his exploration continued down his back, and then to his hips again. Galion gasped aloud when Thranduil's hands gripped his round globes, massaging deep into his receptive muscles. He spread his legs willingly, hoping for even more contact from his king.

After Thranduil had finished massaging Galion's back, he had him roll back over. He could see that Galion was just as hungry as he was for this, but anticipation was Thranduil's favorite game to play. He smiled, but he continued to ignore Galion's aching erection, moving his lips and tongue down his torso instead. He was not yet ready to grant Galion his pleasure, enjoying instead this drawn out foreplay. Bringing his face once more to Galion's, he tenderly brushed his lips against Galion before he pressed down harder. The kiss deepened, and their tongues brushed against each other.

Galion moaned, letting his hips roll into the soft blanket beneath him, his sensitive skin craving any sort of friction or stimulation. Trembling, Galion's hand reached down for his cock. He tried to grasp it, but Thranduil grabbed his hand, pinning it above his head.

“Please….” Galion begged, voice shaking with the weight of his arousal. “Thranduil, please do not deny me.”

Galion didn't have to wait long to have his request granted. The pleading moans were almost too much for Thranduil, who knew that he would never be able to say no to Galion anymore. His heart swelled. He was ready to take this further. Galion gasped when he felt Thranduil's warm mouth engulf the head of his erection, taking him deep within his mouth.

Galion cried out, head raising up before he sank once more into the comfortable bed beneath him. His moans increased when Thranduil swirled his tongue around his erection. He dug his hands into the soft bed below him while Thranduil's tongue wickedly stimulated his cock which throbbed with wonderful intensity. The increasing pleasure surged throughout his very receptive body. This was even better than he could have ever imagined. This was almost too good to be true. But this was his reality, and the wonderful sensations surged through him, pulling him to express the pleasure he was feeling in moans that were growing louder, and needier, fueling Thranduil to continue.

And Thranduil did not stop there. His hand moved to Galion's thighs, long fingers brushing against the hot and receptive skin there. He could feel Galion tremble more, which delighted Thranduil further. But this was not yet enough for Thranduil. He withdrew his mouth from Galion's erection, and briefly he busied himself with coating his fingers in oil.

Perhaps Galion knew what it was that was coming, or perhaps he didn't.

With his oiled finger, Thranduil traced the outline of Galion's entrance. The sensitive skin shivered under his touch. His other hand returned to Galion's erection, and he spread the pearly liquid over the slit and around the head.

“Relax.” Thranduil said, and he slipped an oiled finger into Galion's tight passage. He then moved his mouth to the throbbing erection, wicked tongue lapping at the seeping slit, savoring the sweet taste.

“More, oh please...” Galion gasped through his want, begging his king to fuck him. The attention that Thranduil was administrating to his cock and his ass was incredible, and overwhelming, but it was not enough. He needed Thranduil to fill him.

“Oh please?” Thranduil asked, removing his mouth from Galion's cock.

“Please.” Galion gasped, barely able to last much longer, as he felt his impeding orgasm approaching. “Please I want you, I want you to fuck me.”

A beautiful smile spread across Thranduil's face, who leaned closer to Galion, kissing him on the lips. He coated more of his fingers in the oil, and worked Galion's passage, scissoring it with his fingers. Soon Thranduil's smile had turned more wicked, and his long finger brushed and then pressed into Galion's sensitive spot, deep within. Galion screamed out, intense pleasure rolling through his body.

“Oh, yes, Thranduil, yes! I need you now. Now…..” he sobbed.

Thranduil complied with Galion's command, and he placed a kiss once more to his lips, kissing him ardently, and affectionately. He then coated his own throbbing erection. He pushed inside of Galion, inching his way in. The heat was incredible, the passage tight. And Thranduil moaned out his own pleasure as his cock was enveloped by the sweet heat.

The rhythm Thranduil set grew quickly as the wonderful tightness and heat overpowered him. He pounded into Galion hard, deeply, driven by the wanton sounds that came from Galion's open mouth. And when Thranduil's cock pounded into that sensitive knob, Galion's moans turned to screams.

The blissful realization of his most forbidden and deepest dream had finally come true. Galion's eyes rolled back into his head, as his orgasm ripped through his body. Hearing and feeling Galion's orgasm caused a violent shudder within Thranduil, who in turn had found his release. He spilled his fluids deep within Galion before he collapsed beside him.

Needing to keep Galion close to him, Thranduil's arms enveloped him. Galion, in turn, melted into his king's embrace. Galion's heart shuddered, and he closed his eyes, sighing with ecstasy.

They enjoyed and rode out the aftermaths of their release in silence, linked together. There would be more to say at a later time, but for now, they were both content to just let the emotions and feelings of their new bond wash over them.  
 


End file.
